


My Headcanons For Obey Me!

by Lemongrass_And_Cedarwood



Series: From Tumblr! Presenting, Shall We Date? Obey Me! [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, No beta we die like lilith, Original Character Death(s), Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemongrass_And_Cedarwood/pseuds/Lemongrass_And_Cedarwood
Summary: My mind is a very dark place, and as much as I love these boys, and I truly do love them, I can't help but imagining them suffering, as such, many of my headcanons are quite dark. There will be fluffy things, that is certain, but this is just a warning, I don't wish to have readers unexpectedly triggered. If any of the tags trigger you, please, at least avoid the chapters where those tags apply.
Series: From Tumblr! Presenting, Shall We Date? Obey Me! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935718
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Sad Boy Time (Pt 1/7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some head canons about the Obey Me! Brothers, they're all very angsty, but I wanted to share them. Because of the character limit, I'll be posting one at a time, all of them will be reblogs, so they'll be fairly easy to find!
> 
> (1/7)
> 
> Originally posted on the 22/09/20 (dd/mm/yy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:
> 
> None

-~☆~-

**Lucifer** :

  * He struggles a lot with the fear that he might lose his brothers, that's why he's so harsh on them, he wants them safe, but he's not the best at expressing that
  * He loves hugging his brothers, any contact with them at all, knowing that they're there in his arms brings him relief
  * He has trouble crying, he wants his brothers to see him as someone strong, someone they can trust to protect them
  * He has to constantly tell himself that it would be an invasion of privacy to track his brothers DDD's, he wants to know where they are constantly
  * Whenever one of his brothers is late coming home, he'll stay up to wait for them, no matter how long, sometimes he's gone days without sleep because of this




	2. Sad Boy Time (Pt2/7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some head canons about the Obey Me! Brothers, they're all very angsty, but I wanted to share them. Because of the character limit, I'll be posting one at a time, all of them will be reblogs, so they'll be fairly easy to find!
> 
> (2/7)
> 
> Originally posted on the 22/09/20 (dd/mm/yy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:
> 
> Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide

-~☆~-

 **Mammon** :

  * Being constantly called things like scumbag and moron, he has come to believe these things, it's gotten to the point where he'll often cry himself to sleep over his brothers words
  * He's contemplated suicide more than once over the centuries, and he's gotten close a fair few times as well
  * Sometimes the only thing that stops him from actually doing it is wanting to pay off his debt, he doesn't want his brothers paying it off for him
  * He's dragged himself into debt on purpose a lot, it gives him more of a reason to stay around, he always takes his time to pay it off 
  * He's told one person about his suicidal thoughts, Belphie. They had been napping together, and Belphie had asked if something was wrong, he'd told Mammon that he could tell him anything, and that he wouldn't breathe a word to anyone about it, he ended up telling Belphie, not everything, but enough that Belphie held him tighter, and offered to nap with him more often




	3. Sad Boy Time (Pt 3/7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some head canons about the Obey Me! Brothers, they're all very angsty, but I wanted to share them. Because of the character limit, I'll be posting one at a time, all of them will be reblogs, so they'll be fairly easy to find!
> 
> (3/7)
> 
> Originally posted on the 22/09/20 (dd/mm/yy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:
> 
> Panic Attacks

-~☆~-

**Levi** :

  * He wasn't always as much as a shut in as he is now, he used to interact with people somewhat regular, he was never an extrovert by any means, but he was more outgoing
  * It was falling from grace and Lillith dying that pushed him to hide himself away, at the start he was just mourning, it took him centuries to finally become semi stable, by then he'd been hiding himself for so long that the thought of interacting with people scared him
  * It became a never ending cycle, he was so scared that he'd mess up, so he'd hide away more and more, which in turn made him even more scared
  * Being around people for too long has set off panic attacks, he's run off to restrooms a fair few times in an effort to get his breathing under control
  * When he was first introduced to video games, he didn't know what to think about them, it was when he saw others being avoided because they played them that he became interested




	4. Sad Boy Time (Pt 4/7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some head canons about the Obey Me! Brothers, they're all very angsty, but I wanted to share them. Because of the character limit, I'll be posting one at a time, all of them will be reblogs, so they'll be fairly easy to find!
> 
> (4/7)
> 
> Originally posted on the 22/09/20 (dd/mm/yy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:
> 
> None

-~☆~-

**Satan** :

  * Gaining Lucifers approval has been a goal of his for almost as long as he can remember, but at the same time, he wants to be completely different
  * His first memory of Lucifer smiling was not directed at him, it was at a cat, this is what made him interested in cats
  * He used to dress up as a cat a lot when he was younger, just to get Lucifers attention, the most he ever got was a pat on the head
  * He called Lucifer Papa once, Lucifer demanded that he never call him that again, he remembers crying himself to sleep that night
  * Sometimes, he'll curl up in bed with a book, not a book about something he hasn't learnt yet, but about a father bonding with his son, no matter how the two are described, he always imagines Lucifer as the father, and himself as the son




	5. Sad Boy Time (Pt 5/7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some head canons about the Obey Me! Brothers, they're all very angsty, but I wanted to share them. Because of the character limit, I'll be posting one at a time, all of them will be reblogs, so they'll be fairly easy to find!
> 
> (5/7)
> 
> Originally posted on the 22/09/20 (dd/mm/yy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:
> 
> Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Abusive Relationships

-~☆~-

 **Asmo** :

  * He is very insecure about his body, his weight especially, there are only two things that keep him from developing an eating disorder, his knowledge that being too skinny is both unhealthy and unattractive, and Beel, the younger demon knows whether someone is hungry or not, and always gives him a snack when he sees that he's hungry
  * He has been in multiple unhealthy relationships, any attention is good attention to him, and when his abusers have told him he's beautiful with bruises, he can't help but feel giddy, he hates the pain, so, so much, but if they say he's beautiful? If they say he's gorgeous? He can't help but stay, he wants desperately to feel pretty
  * He never believes people when they say they love him, no matter if they're telling the truth or not, he thinks it's his charm, that they love his body and not him
  * The first time he came home with bruises, hidden as they were on his chest and back, he hid them, he didn't know why, but he felt ashamed of them. When Mammon pushed him, several months later, and with a fresh batch of bruises far from the first time, he doubled over in pain. Lucifer didn't let him out of the house for months, and he never found out what happened to that abuser
  * Solomon is the first human he has a pact with that doesn't misuse and abuse it and him, he still fears that every time they're in a room alone together that the human will force himself on him




	6. Sad Boy Time (Pt 6/7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some head canons about the Obey Me! Brothers, they're all very angsty, but I wanted to share them. Because of the character limit, I'll be posting one at a time, all of them will be reblogs, so they'll be fairly easy to find!
> 
> (6/7)
> 
> Originally posted on the 22/09/20 (dd/mm/yy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:
> 
> Death, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Original Character Death(s)

-~☆~-

 **Beel** :

  * He wasn't always as big as he is now, Belphie used to be the big one out of the two of them, it was only after they fell that he started working out to become stronger
  * He blames himself immensely for Lilith's death, for Belphie nearly dying, he was desperate to become stronger after that, to become a shield, he didn't want to be the one in need of protecting
  * He misses being an angel perhaps the most out of the brothers, their sins, whilst still there, were nowhere near as strong as they are as demons, he was always hungrier than the other angels, but angels didn't need as much food or sleep as humans, never mind demons. He had needed to eat only a bit more that a human needed to, and Belphie had needed about as much sleep as a human, now though, he's barely able to talk to Belphie, and he misses it, more than anything
  * He'll sometimes go into the human world, is mostly to try the different food, but a portion of it is to try and see what Lilith and Belphie liked so much about it, muvh like Belphie, a part of him blames them, he hates himself for blaming them, but he'd lost his sister, and he'd nearly lost his brother, he wants to find something enjoyable about them
  * He doesn't know it, but on one of his trips to the human world, he met a descendant of Lilith's, they had acted very similar to Lilith, and the two ended up getting along. He promised to see them again sometime soon, but his grasp on soon was much different to the descendant's, when he saw them next, they were old and frail, they refused to speak to him, and when he visited them the next day, they were dead




	7. Sad Boy Time (Pt 7/7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some head canons about the Obey Me! Brothers, they're all very angsty, but I wanted to share them. Because of the character limit, I'll be posting one at a time, all of them will be reblogs, so they'll be fairly easy to find!
> 
> (7/7)
> 
> Originally posted on the 23/09/20 (dd/mm/yy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:
> 
> Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide

-~☆~-

**Belphie** :

  * When Lilith died, he tried his best not to hate them, the humans, he'd loved learning about thier way of life for years, they were fascinating, but he couldn't help it, the hatred that built in his heart, it grew, each and every day, he felt like his mind was slipping, as if he wasn't in control of himself anymore
  * When he sleeps, when he truly sleeps, that's when he feels best, but the dream walking, going to each of his brothers dreams, it was exhausting, he didn't want his brothers to be in pain though, so he takes thier nightmares, and he brings them to his own mind, he lets them fester, let's them haunt him, even when he was locked up, he still went to thier minds, still brought them good dreams
  * When it came to nightmares, Asmo's were always the worst, he was usually the first to find out about the pain Asmo went through, and it hurt to know that even now, Asmo still suffered, that he was too scared to tell them when he was being hurt. Lucifer and Beel's nightmares were always horrible as well, the bodies of thier brothers strewn everywhere. Mammon's hurt, perhaps more than Lucifer's and Beel's, if only because he knew that he was part of the reason, that Mammon dreamt these things because of him and the others. Levi's, they were something else, alone, he was always alone, he'd thought that Levi had liked being alone, but the shivering and crying, if told him otherwise. Satan didn't often have nightmares, the few that he did have though, he was always losing control of his wrath, and like Lucifer and Beel, thier brothers were laid before him.
  * When Mammon told him about the thoughts, he wanted to cry, his older brother had always been so strong, a pillar that they had all leaned on and abused. He felt disgusted with himself, disgusted with all of his brothers, they were the reason for their brothers suicidal thoughts, even if Mammon would never say it, he knew the truth, Mammon, his dear older brother, was in pain, and he had done nothing to stop it. He'd been experiencing the same thoughts, if for a much different reason, and he hadn't recognised how much this could hurt him, maybe it was because Mammon had smiled through it, denied with such a confident voice that anything they said against him was true, but he hasn't thought that thier could be consequences to thier actions, he hugged Mammon tighter than he ever had before
  * When he killed MC, he felt guilt, not much, just enough that he recognised it for what it was, he had manipulated them, they had trusted him so much, the smile they gave him when they had opened the door, it was so pure, so innocent, seeing the light leave thier eyes, as satisfying as it was, and it was so, so satisfying, there was no hatred in those eyes, there had been acceptance and understanding, he'd felt like a monster then more than ever




End file.
